


Make it right, just right

by firebreather15



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, Kinky, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Name-Calling, Not Underage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, i can't believe i wrote this in one go and get turned on, or kinda, taekook, thigh riding, vmin - Freeform, vminkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreather15/pseuds/firebreather15
Summary: In which Taehyung wants to lose his virginity with Jeongguk and Jimin gives him more than just an advice





	1. Chapter 1

There are many things Taehyung is sure about. One is that he loves Jeongguk, he really does. They have been dancing around each other for so long Taehyung couldn’t tell when he realised that he felt more than friendship when it comes to Jeongguk. Another one is that Jeongguk likes him back, he doesn’t know if it’s just a crush or more than that but he’s glad that he can spend time with the younger, lying on his bed as they make out, Jeongguk holding him tight against his chest and gasping in his mouth. The last thing he’s sure about is that he wants to bring things further. He likes how Jeongguk’s hands feel on him but he reached a point where they weren’t enough, he wanted more, more of him.

 

But there are also things he’s not that sure about. He’s not sure if it’s rushed, if Jeongguk wants it as much as him. They are both virgins and maybe for Jeongguk is a big step, the most if he doesn’t love Taehyung as much as he loves Jeongguk. He doesn’t know if it’s a good idea to lose his virginity with his bandmate, he doesn’t want to fuck things up between them. He’s getting anxious and it’s showing. It’s showing because he makes some mistakes in the choreography because he’s too focused on the way Jeongguk is rolling his hips in rhythm with the beat of the music. It’s showing because his voice sometimes cracks during the recording because Jeongguk is looking at him, and just him, with his big brown eyes.

 

So now he’s standing in front of Jimin’s room, hesitating as he knocks on the door. Jimin is the only person who trusts enough to tell him about this, to ask him for advice. Because he knows the older boy had gone through the same not longer ago when he started dating Hoseok.

 

“Come in” Jimin raised his voice from the other side of the door and Taehyung takes a deep breath before walking into his room. Jimin is on his bed, sitting with his back resting on the headboard and watching videos on his phone. He usually does that at night when no one is in the dorms. They are alone and that’s why Taehyung had decided to talk to him now, because no one would walk in and overhear their conversation.

 

“What happened?” Jimin asked and placed his phone on the bed, making room for Taehyung to join him there, “You looked like someone died”

 

“Yeah I don’t feel good”

 

“It’s because you messed up today?” Taehyung nods, “It’s okay, we all have bad days don’t worry about it” Jimin reached his hand out to ruffle Taehyung’s hair and pulling him down so he’s resting his face on Jimin’s neck. He smells good, like peaches, it’s soothing. Taehyung likes it.

 

“I need advice” Taehyung mutters not being able to face the older, his hands gripping Jimin’s shirt, looking for grounding.

 

“What about?”

 

“Jeongguk”

 

“Oh, I guessed so” Jimin smiles warmly, a knowing look in his eyes.

 

“Is it that obvious?” Taehyung grunted, he hated that. He hated being obvious, because if Jimin knows that would mean that the rest know it too.

 

“That you love Jeongguk? Yeah”

 

Taehyung just buried his face deeper in his neck, trying to hide from Jimin but the older was not having it and pulled him away, placing his hands on his shoulders and looking right into the younger’s eyes. “Taehyung there’s nothing wrong about it, if you love him just tell him”

 

“It’s not that” Jimin quirked his eyebrow, confused. “I love him and I want to hmm… you know”

 

“Oh” Jimin’s eyes widen at the realisation of what his words implied, “so you came for sex advice”

 

“Ah shut up don’t say it” Taehyung covered his face with his hands full of embarrassment.

 

“C’mon Tae don’t be shy about it, sex is something natural of course at some point you would be curious about it”

 

“This is such a bad idea I don’t know why I came in first place”

 

“Because you trust me Tae, and I’m happy to help” There’s something about Jimin’s voice that is always comforting, as if there was nothing wrong in the world, Taehyung felt better already. “So you kissed right? I never saw you two doing it but I guess you kissed”

 

Taehyung’s cheeks flushed a red colour as he nodded.

 

“Good, now kiss me”

 

“What?”

 

Jimin rolled his eyes as if the reason was obvious, “I want to know how you do it Tae, didn’t you want me to help?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Okay, come here” Jimin parted his legs to give room for Taehyung so he could sit in between, Jimin looked so unbothered, as if that was just the most normal thing to do. When Taehyung was settled between his legs, Jimin cupped his head and pulled him down, stopping when their lips were barely brushing. “Just kiss me like you kiss Jeongguk”

 

Taehyung nodded and closed the space between them, pressing their lips together. Taehyung parted his lips first asking for entrance, just like he usually does with Jeongguk. Jimin complied and opened his mouth, it felt different, not wrong but just different. Jimin’s lips were full, plumpier than Jeongguk’s. Taehyung kissed him eagerly, his tongue swirling around Jimin's without coordination, it was a bit messy but it was the way he was used to. Jeongguk liked it messy and so did he. When Jimin didn't pull away Taehyung become more confident, and pushed his tongue further. Jimin was running his fingers through Taehyung's hair, pulling at the black locks as they kissed. Taehyung didn't know why it felt so good and didn't want to stop but Jimin did. He patted Taehyung's chest asking him to let him go and so Taehyung moved away, a little shaken up. His breath was heavy as he stared down at Jimin who was panting.

 

"Was it bad?" Taehyung asked, a little self conscious now that he looked at Jimin's disheveled hair, and lips a little swollen.

 

"No" Jimin shook his head and Taehyung relaxed, "A little rushed but not bad"

 

"Sorry" Taehyung looked down, a little disappointed but Jimin just laughed faintly.

 

"Don't be Tae" Jimin rolled them both on the bed so now he was the one straddling Taehyung, "Now let me show you how to do it better" His voice was lower now. Jimin hovered over Taehyung, leaning on him but not quite kissing yet. "You don't want to rush it with Jeongguk" their lips barely brushing as Jimin speaks, "You want to do it slow" Jimin kissed him, an open mouth kiss that was gone just as fast, "You want him to grow impatient" he repeated it, leaving Taehyung with his mouth agape craving for more, "Make him want you" this time when he leaned on him, Taehyung closed his eyes but he didn't felt Jimin's lips on his but in the corner of his mouth, leaving a feather like peck. Jimin brushed their lips together and Taehyung pushed his head up to crush them together, but Jimin only moved away, smiling at a desperate Taehyung. "See? It works" This time Jimin didn't tease him and locked their lips together, he licked his lips so Taehyung was the one parting his mouth now so Jimin could map out the cavern of his mouth with his tongue. Unlike Taehyung, Jimin did it slowly, humming into the kiss as his hands traveled from Taehyung's hair down to hold his shoulders. Taehyung was frozen at first but he copied Jimin's motion, his hands resting at both sides of his body, the grip on his waist getting tighter as the kiss deppened. He was rolling his hips a little and Taehyung couldn't help but moan into his mouth. "S-sorry" Taehyung apologised between kisses but Jimin shook his head, stopping to look at Taehyung's eyes. 

 

"That is fucking hot," he leaned again on him but this time his mouth wasn't the aim, "you want to let the other person know that you are liking it" he whispered to his ear, "it's encouraging" he licked his earlobe and Taehyung shivered, his hand moving involuntarily to his head to press him down, he felt Jimin smiling before he repeated the action, sucking at the spot right under his ear, Taehyung moaned again but this time he didn't try to hold it. "Everyone loves to know they are making their partner feel good"

 

Jimin kept sucking at his neck, while Taehyung's hands slide under Jimin's shirt. Jimin gasped and Taehyung understood what it felt like to know you are doing it right. That simple reaction made Taehyung grow more confident and so he rolled on the bed again, caging Jimin under him. Jimin was smaller than him so he fit perfectly under him, he didn’t know why he liked the sight of Jimin looking at him so needy. Taehyung was breathing hard when he leaned on Jimin, kissing him the way he did before. This time there was no need to hold back his eagerness, the kiss already escalated a few moments ago. When he pulled away Jimin followed him, wanting more, but he didn't give it to him, instead he left quick kisses on his jawline, the way up to his ear "you want it?" He licked his ear then, his voice was low and hoarse but he didn't falter.

 

"Yeah" Jimin gasped, a little desperate, and maybe Taehyung was starting to realise how good it felt to have other person pliant under him.

 

"Yeah?" He smirked and brushed their lips back together.

 

"Uh huh" Jimin whined, and it sounded broken. Taehyung couldn't deny him anything so he gave him what he wanted. Jimin sighed in the kiss and when Taehyung was about to break it, he took his chance and bit his lower lip, pulling him closer again. He sucked it and bite it, hard enough to draw blood but not enough to hurt much. When he released Taehyung, the younger cursed because fuck that felt good, this was more than he had ever done before.

 

"You are a fast learner, Jeongguk would love it"

 

Yeah Jeongguk, he was the reason why Taehyung had come to Jimin's room asking for advice. He felt a little guilty because for a moment he had forgotten about his existence, too far gone in what Jimin was making him feel. They should stop.

 

But Taehyung couldn't stop, he didn’t want to, he buried his face on Jimin's neck again, it smell so fucking good it was addicting. He mouthed at the soft skin of his neck, licking his way up to his ear. Jimin was gasping, soft moans leaving his plump lips as he thrusted his hips up, rubbing his crotch against Taehyung.

 

He felt his blood go south, his boxers becoming tighter around his cock. Jimin guided him, moving his hands down to the small of his back, helping him move faster. Taehyung whined, his hips buckling forward against his will. He felt hot all over, his mind clouded with pleasure. He wanted Jimin to touch him, he wanted it so bad he couldn't think straight. Their  clothed erections rubbing against each other felt amazing, Taehyung didn’t want to stop.

 

The younger pressed his body harder over Jimin’s, “Ah fuck, Taehyung j-just like that” Jimin’s words urged him to keep on moving, he felt wet all over "You are so hard already Tae" Jimin moaned because his boner was pressing against his body, it was obvious but Taehyung wished he didn't commented it. He didn't want this to become more awkward than it already was. But Jimin didn't seem bothered about it, he cupped his cock over his pants and rubbed it slowly. Taehyung whined, panting against Jimin's chest, his cheeks were flushing a dark red but he followed Jimin's touch with his body.

 

"F-fuck Jimin I'm sorry" he was embarrassed but didn't want Jimin to stop, because it felt good, he had never felt so good.

 

"Want me to stop?" His voice was sultry, as if he already know the answer, as if he liked that Taehyung was hard because of him. Taehyung shook his head, he felt like crying. He loved Jeongguk, he shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't find pleasure with someone else. But it felt amazing, having someone touching him the way Jimin was. The older boy chuckled, amused by Taehyung's desperation. "Thought so" he pressed his hand harder against his middle, rubbing it faster than before. Taehyung was a moaning mess, he thought he would cum in his pants if Jimin keeps moving his hand like this. "Turn around Tae"

 

Taehyung didn't need to be told twice, he enjoyed the way Jimin was taking the lead, he loved it. Taehyung turned around and sat between Jimin's legs, his back pressed against his chest. Only now did he notice how hard Jimin was, his boner pressed against his back, he wanted to touch it too. Give back the pleasure Jimin was gifting him. But he didn't felt bold enough so he just wiggled his butt so it fit perfectly against his cock. Jimin gasped against his ear, "Fuck Tae you are really hot you know that?" his voice was dark as he grabbed Taehyung's manhood over his pants and press him harder against his body. "Feels good?"

 

"Yeah" Taehyung arched his back and moved his head to one side, so Jimin could rest his chin over his shoulder. He was moving his hand slowly, almost lazily, while his eyes never left Taehyung's face, licking his own lips as he took in every single reaction from the younger. 

 

Jimin was rubbing his own erection against Taehyung’s back, gasping in his ear, “Yeah?”, he licked his earlobe, making him shudder, “How much? Tell hyung” the grip on his boner become tighter as he guided him to move his butt over his crotch. Taehyung didn’t know who was enjoying it the most.

 

“Fucking good hyung, y-you are so good” Taehyung mumbled, placing his hand over Jimin’s to add the perfect pressure.

 

"Do you want me to touch you?" Taehyung nodded, "Or do you want Jeongguk to touch you?" Taehyung froze.

 

"I-I don't know hyung"

 

"I know you do Tae, think about it" But Taehyung couldn't think now, he only wanted to find release, he only wanted to feel good. "Imagine I'm Jeongguk, wouldn't you love it if he was touching you like this" Jimin slipped his hand under Taehyung's boxers, he gave his erection a few tugs and Taehyung cried out. It was so different from what he had felt before, it was so different having someone touching you where you needed it the most. The image of Jeongguk crossed his mind, but this time he didn't felt guilty, there was no regret, if anything, he felt more turned on by the thought of Jeongguk being in Jimin's place. He wondered how Jeongguk’s hand would feel wrapped around him, his thumb rubbing over the head like Jimin was doing now.

 

"Fuck I-I...Jeongguk...I want Jeongguk" Instead of turning Jimin down, his statement seemed to encourage the older, he pulled his pants down, freeing his erection from his boxers. He pressed his thumb over the head harder than before and smeared the precum over the slit. Taehyung moaned more, he grabbed Jimin's thighs and sank his nails on them, looking for a way to support himself.

 

Jimin kissed his temple tenderly "Pick up my phone" Taehyung didn't understand why but he took Jimin's phone and tried to handle it to the older but Jimin didn't took it. "Call him"

 

"What?"

 

"Call Jeongguk"

 

"B-but"

 

"If you want him, call him now Taehyung"

 

Taehyung nodded and did as told, he put the speakers on as he waited for the younger to pick up.

 

"Hyung?" Jungkook's voice was distant, he didn't know if it was because of the call or it was the blood rushing through his ears.

 

"Jeongguk-ah" he didn't intend to moan his name like he did, but Jimin moved his hand up and down his shaft when he spoke.

 

There was silence then, Taehyung wondered if Jeongguk had hung up the phone thinking it was a joke, but he heard him breathe hard on the other side.

 

"Jungkook" he repeated, his voice even more desperate, "I-I need you please come home". He was afraid that Jeongguk didn't like it but all his worries washed away when the younger muttered "Give me ten" and hung up.

 

"See?" Jimin didn't stop his ministrations, "he wants you too Tae"

 

"Jimin i-if you don't stop I'm gonna cum before he arrives" he whined and Jimin just laughed.

 

"Shh is okay" Jimin hushed him and slowed down, he didn't stop but he was making sure Taehyung remained hard enough for Jeongguk.

 

Just like he said, Jeongguk arrived to the dorm in ten minutes. Taehyung heard him walking around the flat, probably confused as why he wasn't in his room.

 

"Jeongguk" he cried out because Jimin had speed up his pace, knowing Jeongguk would hear his moans.

 

When Jeongguk opened the door of Jimin's room, Taehyung saw from his half lidded eyes his expression of utter shock. "What the fuck Jimin"

 

Taehyung wanted to apologise, he didn't know what Jeongguk could be thinking of him. He didn't even know himself what would have thought if he had found Jeongguk on his position. But the words didn't find the way out of his mouth. He should feel embarrassed, ashamed but he wasn't. His mind was somewhere else now, all he needed was to be touched by the younger. Jimin noticed the awkwardness filling the room but instead of stopping, leaving Taehyung to be alone with Jeongguk, he applied more pressure in his shaft. Taehyung's reaction was immediate, "Ah f-fuck please Jeongguk" He whined.

 

It woke up Jeongguk from his dumbfounded state, he walked towards the bed but stopped just in front of them, still looking confused about what he was supposed to do.

 

"Take the condoms and the lube from the drawer Jeongguk" The younger boy nodded and did as told. When he picked the items he placed them next to Jimin and crawled in the bed in front of Taehyung. Jeongguk's eyes were dark and hooded when he looked from Taehyung's leaking cock up to his eyes. He didn't know how must be looking right now, sitting between Jimin's legs, his swollen cock exposed and his hair plastered to his forehead because of the sweat. Taehyung thought that Jeongguk should feel disgusted but the younger moved his hair back, and kissed him. Taehyung applied what he had learned from Jimin and despite being so desperate he kissed him slowly, taking the lead and swirling his tongue softly around Jeongguk's. Jimin's hand had stopped still but Taehyung needed more friction, and so he fucked himself in Jimin’s hand, moaning in Jeongguk’s mouth, “Touch me” Taehyung pleaded, resting his forehead against Jeongguk’s. Jimin shifted his position and took his hand away, soon replaced by Jeongguk’s, his hand was bigger, he could touch more of his skin and Taehyung couldn’t be more grateful. If Jimin’s touch felt good, Jeongguk’s was at the next level, it was exhilarating. Each tug making Taehyung lose the control over his body as he thrusts his hips at the same pace. He was so far gone in the feeling of finally being able to have Jeongguk touching him that he didn’t notice Jimin getting up and moving away.

 

“Here” Jimin was talking to Jeongguk now, “put some in your fingers and warm it a little”

 

Taehyung opened his eyes and saw Jimin pouring some lube in Jeongguk’s fingers. He turned his attention back to Taehyung and told him to take his pants off, he didn’t know why he felt so self conscious if both have already seen him naked but Taehyung soon complied, pulling both his boxers and pants off in one go, tossing them on the floor of Jimin’s room.

 

He felt so exposed as he parted his legs that he had to look away. Jimin smiled fondly, “Don’t be shy now Tae, is okay”. Jimin pushed his legs up so Jeongguk could have better access to his entrance, his breath hitched when he felt the lube around his rim.

 

“Smear it” Jimin was guiding Jeongguk now, “Move it in circles, yeah just like that” he didn’t know how Jimin could sound so composed when Taehyung was a wrecked mess, sweaty and dizzy. “Slide one finger, just one”

 

When he felt Jeongguk’s slender finger inside him Taehyung’s back arched, he gasped for air and shut his eyes close. “Don’t move it yet” Taehyung forced his eyes open, he wanted to see Jeongguk, he wanted to take in every single detail of the younger as he fingered him. Jimin was holding Jeongguk’s hand, “Now you have to push out and back in slowly, but look at Tae, make sure it doesn’t hurt” Jeongguk darted his eyes up at Taehyung, he was biting his lips, his eyes hungry and Taehyung couldn’t help but moan at the sight, nodding at the younger, making him know that it didn’t hurt.

 

“Now move it in circles, you need him to get a little loose before sliding another one okay?”

 

Jeongguk nodded and followed Jimin’s instructions, when he felt he was loose enough he stopped, “You think you can take another one hyung?” he checked and Taehyung never nodded so fast in his life, both laughed.

 

“You should have seen him before” Jimin talked to Jeongguk as if Taehyung wasn’t there, “he was a moaning mess, so needy for you” Jeongguk cursed and slid another finger, making Taehyung shudder, “yeah just like that, now scissor them”

 

“J-jeongguk f-fuck”

 

“See? He’s fucking loving it”

 

Taehyung felt another wave of embarrassment and bit his index finger, trying to hold back the moans, but Jimin slapped his hand, “What did I told you about holding back. Don’t you want Jeongguk to hear how pretty you sound when he’s fucking you?”

 

“S-sorry”

 

“He’s so cute isn’t he?” Jeongguk nodded and Taehyung didn’t know how they could find him cute, with his legs wide open, two fingers scissoring him and his lips parted. The sight was everything but cute, “Now push deeper, yeah look for the right spot”

 

“How do I know?” Jeongguk asked Jimin.

 

“Believe me you will know”

 

Taehyung screamed, reaching his hands down to hold Jeongguk’s wrist still.

 

“There you have it” Jimin sounded so amused, entertained by the show both Jeongguk and Taehyung were putting in front of him, “Now massage it but not too much or he will cum. You want to tease him a little”

 

“D-don’t tease me p-please” Taehyung pleaded.

 

“Do it” Jimin sounded stern and so Jeongguk didn’t pay attention to Taehyung’s plea and teased the bundle of nerves, pressing the tips of his fingers quite close, but not enough, making Taehyung scream his name again.

 

“Fuck Taehyung you sound so good” Jeongguk muttered a little breathless even though he was untouched.

 

“He really does, I can’t imagine how sweet he would sound with your cock inside” Jimin got up from the bed, “I’d love to stay but I need someone to take good care of me too, you two can thank me later”

 

Taehyung didn’t bother to say goodbye to Jimin, when the older boy was gone he pulled Jeongguk down by his shirt and crushed their lips together. It felt like heaven, to have Jeongguk touching him as they kissed but the younger moved away fast, too fast.

 

“Slow down baby” His voice dropped an octave and Taehyung’s cock twitched at the sound of it, “Care me to explain what you were doing with Jimin”

 

“H-he fuck” Jeongguk smirked as he hit his prostate, “He was teaching me”

 

“Teaching you what baby?”

 

“H-how to turn someone on, I-I wanted you to fuck me b-but I didn’t know how to make you want me” Jeongguk slid his fingers out, “D-don’t stop please” Taehyung was really desperate, he needed release soon. He need to feel Jeongguk inside him soon.

 

“Shh baby I’m here” Jeongguk took his shirt off and did the same with Taehyung’s, so the older was fully naked under Jeongguk. “You're fucking beautiful Taehyung, so perfect” Jeongguk placed his hand flat over the older’s chest and slide it down, making him shiver underneath him.

 

Taehyung squirmed but reached his hands down to unbuckle Jeongguk’s pant, his hard on exposed now. He licked his lips wantonly and Jeongguk smiled proudly, taking it in his hands, “Want it?”

 

Taehyung just pushed Jeongguk down on Jimin’s bed, and examined Jeongguk’s cock for a minute. It wasn’t bigger than his but it was definitely thicker, Taehyung didn’t know if he could take it. He lowered himself down and kissed the tip, licking circles over the head while his eyes locked with the younger. Jeongguk brushed his hair back and grabbed a handful of it, pushing Taehyung’s head down so he was swallowing him full. Taehyung gagged around Jeongguk’s cock, tears forming on the corners of his eyes, but instead of trying to push his head back he swallowed it down until it reached the back of his throat, he bobbed his head up and down with his cheeks hollowed.

 

Jimin was right, when Jeongguk moaned his name his mind clouded, he forgot about himself and only focused on making the younger feel good. He felt proud when Jeongguk’s hips thrusted up involuntary.

 

“Did Jimin teach you that too?”

 

Taehyung shook his head, feeling hot all over because Jeongguk was liking it, something he had never done before and he still liked it. Jeongguk grabbed his jaw, forcing him to stop then, “As much as I love how it looks between your pretty lips”, Jeongguk took his cock out of Taehyung’s mouth, not before smearing some of the spit and precum over his lips, “I bet my cock would look even better inside you”

 

Jeongguk was stronger than Taehyung, so it took him no effort to pull Taehyung up to his lap and rolling them around then. Jeongguk was on top of him now, rolling down the condom down his shaft and hissing because of the pressure. He smeared some lube over the condom and also inside Taehyung. When he was aligned with his entrance, he pecked Taehyung’s lips in a comforting manner, “Tell me if it hurts okay?”

 

Taehyung nodded and Jeongguk pushed inside slowly. Taehyung gasped and squeezed his eyes shut so hard he could see stars behind his eyelids. Jeongguk took his time to push inside, checking on Taehyung all the time. When he bottomed out he waited there, “You are fucking tight, I should have added three fingers at least”

 

“I-It’s okay” Taehyung’s voice was broken, “It only burns a little, b-but you can move”

 

“Okay baby” Jeongguk kissed his temple as he slided his cock out till the tip and thrust back in in one go.

 

Taehyung squirmed but beckoned Jeongguk to keep on going, and so he did. He started slowly, but soon escalated into a faster pace, pounding into Taehyung mercilessly. The older was whining loudly, his voice cracking as he pronounced Jeongguk’s name. He loved it. He loved to have Jeongguk on top of him, inside of him, thrusting his way in and out.

 

“I won’t last long hyung you are fucking tight”

 

“I-I don’t care Jeongguk, just fuck me please” Taehyung raked his nails over Jeongguk’s back, surely leaving marks, but he just wanted to have Jeongguk closer, so close he wouldn’t think of anything else. He was drunk in the feeling of getting stretched out, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. It was priceless. All the wait was worth it.

 

Jeongguk’s thrusts became uneven, he was panting over Taehyung, leaving a few open mouthed kisses that left Taehyung craving for more. He felt a burning feeling on his lower stomach and begged Jeongguk to touch him. The younger soon wrapped his hand around Taehyung’s length, moving it at the same pace as his hips.

 

Taehyung’s sight become blurry as his orgasm hit him and he came with Jeongguk’s name on his lips. Jeongguk spilled on his condom not longer after, Taehyung’s body shaking because of the overstimulation.

 

Jeongguk ride through his orgasm until he was panting, collapsing in top of Taehyung when he was done. Taehyung played with Jeongguk’s hair as they caught their breaths, mumbling “I love you”.

 

The younger boy looked up then, eyes shining, Taehyung was sure he could see the whole universe in his pupils, “I love you too Taehyung”. Nothing ever felt so good than hearing those words, not the sex, not the orgasm, nothing could compare to how full his heart felt when Jeongguk told him that.

 

Taehyung felt like crying, he was too sensitive, and now that his mind started to clear he realised what had happened and the guilt stricken him. “Jeongguk, I-I’m sorry about what I did with Jimin I don’t know how we ended up like that”

 

“Is okay baby, we hadn’t put any boundaries but don’t do it again please. It was hot but I want you only for myself”

 

“I want you only for myself too Jeongguk”

 

And they kissed, this time it was slow but not because they wanted to make the other impatient but because they didn’t need to rush, they only wanted to feel each other’s lips. Jeongguk cupped his face softly, rubbing his thumb over the sweaty skin of his cheek and Taehyung didn’t need anything else to know that Jeongguk had meant those words. They weren’t an effect of the afterglow of the sex but honest and heartwarming.

 

There were many things Taehyung was sure about now. That he loved Jeongguk and the younger loved him back. That he didn’t expect to have his first time on Jimin’s room, even with Jimin’s help. But mostly, that he wouldn’t have liked it any different.


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung and Jeongguk have been dating for more than a month now. After the night where they lost their virginity together everything happened too fast, but not in a bad way. They moved their bedrooms together, they shared hotel rooms whenever they have to travel and they went on dates. They act just like a normal couple if it weren’t because they can’t tell the world, they have to hide their feelings from their fans in order not to create a scandal. Sometimes it’s difficult to hide their feelings under the spotlight but as long as they are together it doesn’t really matter. They are happy together, and in the safety of their dorm they can do whatever they want.

 

They also told the rest of the group and no one minded as long as they kept their secret, just like Jimin and Hoseok. Taehyung didn’t mind keeping that secret, in fact, he had many secrets to keep. But that didn’t mean he didn’t feel guilty about them. He doesn’t like lying, he doesn’t like hiding things from his boyfriend but he didn’t know how to tell Jeongguk that sometimes, when Jeongguk is on top of him, pounding into him as he comes undone, Taehyung thinks about other pair of hands touching his body.

 

At first, Taehyung thought it was a side effect of having Jimin helping lose his virginity so he paid it no heed. When Jimin helped him pick an outfit for his date and called him pretty, he thought it was normal to blush. When Jimin walked off the bathroom with his hair dripping wet and just a towel covering his lower body, he thought it was normal to feel somehow attracted to him, because Jimin was hot, everyone knew it, it should be normal to feel that kind of way.

 

But when time started to pass and the feeling didn’t dissipate but grew stronger, Taehyung realised he had a problem. He had a problem because he couldn’t avoid Jimin, he couldn’t avoid the older when he sat on his lap because there was no room on the couch. He couldn’t avoid Jimin when he tried to help him with the choreography, guiding his waist to move along with the music. It was frustrating, because Jimin didn’t act different after that night. He felt glad that Jimin still treated him the same way, but he also felt disappointed because he somehow wanted Jimin to act different, to show him that he had been so affected by their make out session as him.

 

He had to tell Jeongguk, he felt like he was cheating on him. But he didn’t want Jeongguk to think that he didn’t love him anymore. Because Taehyung was in love with Jeongguk and he was sure that he didn’t feel the same way with Jimin. There was a difference between love and simple attraction, and with the older it was attraction.

 

He should have told Jeongguk as soon as he started feeling this way, because the longer he waited the more complicated things become. Just like now.

 

Taehyung is standing in four with Jeongguk thrusting his hips forward and pulling at his hair. Taehyung shouldn’t be thinking of Jimin right now but he was, and when he moaned Jeongguk’s name he was afraid that other name slipped through his lips. He didn’t think of Jimin as a substitute, he loved Jeongguk and he wanted Jeongguk to fuck him like he does. He thinks of Jimin as a compliment, someone to be by his side, kissing his neck as he’s getting fucked by his boyfriend.

 

“H-harder please” Taehyung begs, because he likes it rough and he wanted to shut up his thoughts and only feel Jeongguk’s cock pulsing inside him.

 

“Baby likes it rough?” Jeongguk whispered to his ear before pushing Taehyung’s body down on the mattress, and started pounding into him harder than before.

 

“Yeah just like that, fuck Ji- Jungkook” Taehyung cums nearly moaning Jimin’s name, and he wished Jeongguk didn’t notice.

 

Jeongguk keeps fucking into him until he’s cumming, spilling white inside him. Taehyung is shuddering as the younger pulls out and sits behind him, staring at the white drops falling down in between his cheeks, “Fucking beautiful” Jeongguk kissed the small of his back and turned him around but Taehyung saw the way he panicked when he saw his face, and he didn’t know what happened.

 

“Baby are you okay? Was it too rough? I’m sorry” Jeongguk hugged him, and then he realised he was crying. Having Jeongguk caring so much about him, made it even worse. He felt miserable, because he had someone who cared so much about him and he’s thinking of someone else. He had to tell him.

 

“No Jeongguk, I’m sorry” Taehyung hiccupped, Jeongguk frowned. “I should have told you, I really should and” he cried harder, “Jeongguk I don’t deserve you”

 

“Of course you do baby don’t be stupid”

 

Taehyung shook his head, “No, I don’t. You don’t get it”

 

“Tell me what’s wrong baby”

 

“Please don’t get mad” Taehyung grabbed Jeongguk’s shoulders and looked at him pleading, “I don’t know how to tell you this and I feel so bad but” he took a deep breathe and darted his eyes away from Jeongguk, not able to face him as he confessed, “I was thinking of Jimin”.

 

Jeongguk’s eyes widened in shock but he didn’t say anything and Taehyung realised how bad it sounded now that he said it out loud, “Jeongguk I love you”

 

“You say you love me, but you want someone else” his voice was disbelieving but he didn't seem angry, just confused.

 

“No. I want you, I really do. B-but I think I want Jimin too”

 

“Then go and fuck him baby I bet he’s willing to help you with that, it wouldn’t be the first time” Taehyung didn't understand why his voice wasn't harsh but sultry.

 

“No, it’s not the same if you are not with me. I love you, not Jimin. But I think is some kind of unresolved sexual tension”

 

Jeongguk nodded, “So what you are trying to tell me is that you want Jimin and me to fuck you huh?”

 

Taehyung nodded, still crying and embarrassed but Jeongguk pulled him down and kissed him, “If it’s only about sex I don’t care”

 

“What really?”

 

Jeongguk smiled as he nodded, “Now that you are honest I can tell you that maybe I thought about it too,” Jeongguk kissed his neck, “You looked so fucking hot whining my name when he was touching you” his hands travelled down his body until he reached his cock which was hard again, “and you are so hard just by thinking of him Taehyung you are a little slut, aren’t you?”

 

Taehyung moaned, he was still sensitive after cumming, “Y-yeah”

 

“Just me is not enough to satisfy you, fuck you are so needy baby” Jeongguk stopped and Taehyung had to move his hips forward again, “Slow down baby, what makes you think you deserve it?”

 

“Jeongguk please I need to cum”

 

“Will you cum thinking of me” Jeongguk half moaned to Taehyung’s ear, making the older shiver under his touch, “or will you think of Jimin huh?” Jeongguk pressed his thumb over the slit and smeared some precum over the swollen head, “You want him to see you like this don’t you?”

 

“F-fuck yeah” Taehyung buried his face on Jeongguk’s shoulders too embarrassed to face the younger.

 

“Hmm I bet he’d love to suck you off as I fuck your pretty ass” It’s all Jeongguk needed to say to have Taehyung cumming again in his hand, making Jeongguk chuckle out loud, “That was pretty fast baby”

 

“Ugh shut up it’s your fault” Taehyung kicked the younger, “Let’s just not talk about it now” he picked his things and headed to the bathroom with Jeongguk fast on his tracks.

 

“I won’t let you live you know that right?” Jeongguk picked Taehyung up and walked into the shower with him in his arms.

 

“You are a little shit”

 

Jeongguk kissed his lips softly then, placing him back on the floor before opening the tap, hot water streaming on both of them. It felt good, somehow domestic, how they acted around each other like they have been together for ages. Taehyung wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

 

“So about Jimin, let’s wait till we are alone so we can ask him okay?”

 

Taehyung nodded shyly, smiling brightly because of the anticipation. He couldn’t wait.

 

And in fact, he really didn’t need to wait for long. He thought that Jeongguk would be subtle and made no comment about their conversation until the time arrives but of course Jeongguk wouldn’t have any of it. He liked to tease Taehyung, it was his most annoying yet appealing habit.

 

It started casually, Taehyung wouldn’t have overthought about it if it weren’t because of their previous conversation. Jimin walks in the living room after getting ready and find them waiting for him, “Sorry I’m late” he laughed.

 

“No wonder,” Jeongguk walked towards the older and placed his hand lazily on his waist, “those are pretty tight hyung”

 

“You like them?” Jimin sways around. Taehyung gulps.

 

“Of course you look hot as fuck, what do you think Tae?” 

 

They were focusing on him now, Taehyung tried to sound composed. “Ehm..yeah they...make your thighs look thicker” Jimin smiled proudly but Jeongguk looked as pleased as the older. Taehyung rolled his eyes.

 

Two days after, they are on the practice room, Jeongguk is helping them with some exercises, they are on the floor doing push ups when he suddenly gets up and walks towards Jimin. “Nah you are doing it wrong”

 

Taehyung turns his face and looks at the younger positioning himself behind Jimin, he’s grabbing his body with a tight hold that make his muscles stand out. Taehyung swallows down when the younger moved him up easily, “You have to feel the tension here” Jeongguk places his hand on his lower abdomen, Jimin flinches but stands still as Jeongguk told him.

 

“You feel it?” Jeongguk is looking at Taehyung though, smirking.

 

“Y-yeah” Jimin is trying to remain still but his arms were shaking. Taehyung was shaking too.

 

“Jungkook!” Jimin half screams half whines when the younger spanks him once, the sound of it making Taehyung’s blood go south. “I hate your boyfriend”

 

“Me too”

 

Jeongguk just chuckles.

 

During the following days it was more or less the same, Jeongguk complimenting the older in front of Taehyung or making Jimin praise Taehyung because he looked pretty. If Jimin had noticed the change of mood with Jeongguk he didn’t comment on it. Besides that there hadn’t been any progress.

 

Jeongguk is kissing Taehyung on his bed, the older straddling him. “You liked Jimin telling you how hot you were on this huh?” Jeongguk mouths at Taehyung’s neck as he tugs at the hem of his shirt, Taehyung hums. 

 

“Jeongguk please stop teasing” Taehyung whined but held Jeongguk’s face as he sucked a hickey on his neck, his words opposite to his reaction.

 

“Hmm want me to stop?” Taehyung shook his head, “Maybe I stop so you can go beg Jimin to give you the attention you so much need” His words weren’t harsh but insinuating.“Wanna go now baby?” Taehyung nodded.

 

Jeongguk smirked before moving away, walking to the door. He turned around to check if Taehyung was following him but the older was frozen on the bed. He had agreed, thinking that it was just foreplay, Jeongguk had used Jimin a lot lately to turn him on even more when they were at it. So now it took him as a surprise that the other boy was indeed, serious about his proposition.

 

Taehyung felt a little nervous then, a wave of anxiety hitting him as he got up and followed Jeongguk towards Jimin’s room. Taehyung was walking awkwardly because he was still half hard, he felt his cheeks become a redder shade at the thought of walking in Jimin’s room like that. What if Jimin says no? What if he makes a fool of himself in front of his best friend? There was no way turn back now because Jeongguk walked into Jimin’s room without bothering to knock beforehand.

 

Taehyung had flashbacks when he saw Jimin sitting on his bed with his phone in hand. On the very same bed where he lost his virginity, on the very same bed where Jimin had made his knees go weak by just a kiss. If he focused he could still feel the ghost of Jimin’s hands of him. He didn’t want to focus on it.

 

“Do I look like a couple counselor to you?” Jimin rolled his eyes and got up, there was no annoyance in his voice.

 

“Mmm kinda” Jeongguk shrugged while Taehyung remained silent, too afraid to open his mouth.

 

“So what now?”

 

“See Taehyung here has a problem and I think only you can help him”

 

“A problem?” Jimin frowned, he sounded concerned as he scans Taehyung’s face looking for an answer, but Taehyung darted his eyes away and blushed. Jimin only gets more confused.

 

“Why don’t you tell him Tae?” Jeongguk crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, quirking his brow, looking amused by Taehyung’s lack of words.

 

“Tell me what Taetae?” Jimin’s voice was soft, the tone he usually used to comfort Taehyung whenever he felt down.

 

“Nothing” Taehyung shook his head, this was a bad idea. Why he thought Jimin would be willing to do something with him when they were just friends. Jimin was worried about him but Taehyung’s mind could only focus on how good Jimin smelled when he got closer, he wanted to wrap his arms around him and bury his face on his neck, taking in his scent. He was getting crazy. It was too much.

 

Jeongguk tsked at Taehyung’s answer. “He wants you” He deadpanned, making his eyes widen.

 

“Excuse me?” Jimin frowned at Jeongguk, not really getting his point.

 

“He wants you” Jeongguk repeated as if that was the most obvious statement, “As in he wants to fuck you” Jeongguk smirked, walking towards Taehyung who was hiding his face on his hands, “Are we shy now baby? You weren’t as shy when you cummed as soon as I mentioned him blowing you”

 

“S-shut up” Taehyung looked up, eyes wide open in utter embarrassment, he wanted to run. He wanted to run away from that room and never face Jimin ever again.

 

“Is that true?” Jimin was talking to Taehyung now, the younger nodded, biting his lip anxiously, “But I get you are with Hoseok and we are friends god this is so awkward I’m sorry Jimin”

 

Jimin just laughed at that “Aw you care about Hoseok now? You didn’t even mentioned him last time”

 

“S-sorry last time I didn’t know what happened and I-”

 

“Shh is okay” Jimin placed his hand over Taehyung’s shoulder and squeezed it slightly, trying to comfort him, “Hoseok doesn’t care like at all. He loves sharing me, as long as I come back to him, he doesn’t really care. He reminds me of Jeongguk” Jimin turned his attention to Jeongguk now, and Taehyung was glad he gave him a minute to compose himself. “because he likes to know he has the power right Ggukie? Because it doesn’t matter that Tae wants to fuck me too, at the end of the day he chooses you over anyone else. And that boosts your ego. Am I wrong?” Jimin was getting closer to Jeongguk, who was taken aback by Jimin’s words, but he didn’t step back. He let Jimin get into his personal space and placed his hand over his waist out of reflex.

 

“You know a lot of thing don’t you?” And Taehyung knew that voice, he had heard it so many times already. That voice Jeongguk used when he wanted to rile him up, his tone dropping an octave and making Taehyung shiver in his position even though Jimin and Jeongguk looked as if they were wrapped in their own little world.

 

“I do” Jimin giggled, walking backwards. Jeongguk followed his steps until they reached the bed. “Wanna know more else I know?” Jeongguk nodded, and didn’t seem surprised when Jimin moved to one side and pushed him into the bed so he was sitting in front of Jimin.

 

Taehyung gasped at the sight, he felt hot all over, he wanted to be in Jeongguk’s position or in Jimin’s, he couldn’t care less. But he remained still, not able to move as he stared at Jimin getting in between Jeongguk’s legs, at Jeongguk’s hands coming to cup Jimin’s butt, he squeezed it and Taehyung had to close his legs.

 

“Well I think Taehyung is not the only one who wants me here” Jimin hums and leans on Jeongguk, capturing the younger’s lips with his own. Taehyung could hear Jeongguk sighing in the kiss, his hands holding Jimin with a strong grip. He never had thought he could get so turned on by watching his boyfriend kissing someone else. Jimin pulled away “In fact”, he crawled into Jeongguk’s lap “I think you want it as much as him” Jeongguk kissed him this time, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue to taste Jimin better, it was wet and warm and slow, because Jimin loved to do things slow at first. Guiding Jeongguk’s tongue with his own, as he gasped into his mouth, “when you walked in and you saw me making Taehyung feel so good, I bet you only wanted to be in his place”

 

“Yeah” Jeongguk confessed, biting Jimin’s lower lip, sucking it before letting it go with a loud pop. The fact that Jeongguk admitted that only made Taehyung’s blood rush faster in his veins.

 

“You want me to be all over you instead of Taehyung like right now” Jimin laughed but his tone was dark and amused, when Jeongguk looked astonished as he just remembered that his boyfriend was looking at them. Taehyung didn’t care, he knew exactly what it felt like. Jimin smirked as he pressed his lips on the side of his neck whispering, “you like it don’t you? that he’s looking at us like this” Jimin rolled his hips slowly but steady, he licked his neck once before sinking his teeth down. But Jeongguk’s eyes were on Taehyung now, he was gasping softly as he felt Jimin’s butt rubbing his crotch, he was grabbing Jimin’s hair as the older sucked his seck, but his eyes were only on Taehyung, pleading. 

 

Jeongguk beckoned Taehyung with his finger to come closer and the older didn’t need to be told twice. He had been dreaming of this for so long that it seemed unreal, as if he got closer that illusion would vanish right in front of his eyes. But it didn’t. Taehyung sat at Jeongguk’s side and took a minute to take in the sight of Jimin’s lips on the younger’s neck. His breath hitched, because he knew how those lips feel, and he wanted to feel them again.

 

Jeongguk’s breath got stuck in his throat when Taehyung kissed him, licking the inside of his mouth painfully slow. Jeongguk grabbed Taehyung’s neck and pressed him harder against him, Jeongguk had never kissed him like this. It was hungry and needy, as if Jeongguk wanted to remind him that no matter what was happening, he was his and his only.

 

“Someone’s needy for attention huh?” Jimin whispered, sucking at his earlobe now. When Jeongguk nodded, Taehyung pulled away and mirrored Jimin’s action, running his tongue the way up from the base of Jeongguk’s neck up to his ear. “Fuck and he’s so hard already Tae” Jimin reached down to grab Taehyung’s hand and place it over the tent on Jeongguk’s pants, he could feel the younger’s cock pulsing beneath his palm as well as the pressure of Jimin getting hard over him.

 

“Instead of teasing me why don’t you do something about it huh?” Jeongguk tried not to sound faced by the two boys playing with him, but he was. Taehyung knew better and Jimin did too, but the older played along.

 

“Yeah? Like what?” he stopped rubbing himself over Jeongguk, much for the younger’s displeasure.

 

“Hmm” Jeongguk grabbed Jimin’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes as he thought about it, he really didn’t need much time though, the answer already flashing into his mind. He pushed Jimin’s face towards him and pressed an open mouthed kiss on his lips, not letting go of his chin. When he pulled back Jimin was looking at him with dark eyes and Jeongguk smirked, brushing his thumb over Jimin’s plump lips. “Suck”. His voice was firm, the tone Jeongguk uses with him whenever he had to tame his brattiness. Taehyung loved when Jeongguk used that voice. Taehyung loved that Jeongguk was using that voice with Jimin and it worked just as fine. The older boy moved away from Jeongguk’s lap and helped him out from his sweatpants.

 

Jimin laid on a more comfortable position to plant kisses along Jeongguk’s vline as he made his way to his erection. Taehyung stared at his boyfriend closing his eyes when Jimin took his cock with his hand, and gave it a few tugs before licking the shaft. “Fuck” Jeongguk breathed, his back arching.

 

“Oh honey I didn’t even start yet” Jimin laughed and looked at Taehyung then, “wanna help me?” his voice was sweet and innocent, the contrast of the way he was talking with the way he didn’t wait for Taehyung’s answer to get Jeongguk’s cock in his mouth too striking.

 

But Taehyung didn’t hesitate when he lowered himself on Jeongguk’s crotch and grabbed Jimin’s hair, pulling him away from Jeongguk’s cock to replace him. Even though Taehyung was hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down on the younger’s cock, his hands were still on Jimin’s hair, playing with his locks as he stared at his boyfriend. Jeongguk looked dumbfounded, his eyes travelling from Jimin to Taehyung and so on. As if he couldn’t decided who needed more.

 

When Taehyung stopped sucking he started planting kisses along the shaft, and that was the biggest difference from Jimin. Because Taehyung didn’t only want the younger to feel good, he also wanted to show him how much he loved him. And so it showed in every touch and kiss.

 

Jimin joined him then, when Taehyung was licking to one side of Jeongguk’s, Jimin placed his head on the other side and planted his tongue flat, lapping at the precum dripping from his head and humming as he tasted it in his mouth.

 

Taehyung smiled when he felt Jeongguk’s hand pushing his hair back, and smiled even more when he noticed he was doing just the same with Jimin, who seemed busy nibbling at the skin of his cock. Taehyung never had sucked a dick with anyone’s help but he decided he liked it better than going solo, because every now and then his tongue rubbed against Jimin’s, and both opened their eyes and locked stares while the never stopped.

 

Taehyung likes Jimin’s eyes on him, he loved when he paid attention to him, as if having Jeongguk on his mouth wasn’t enough and he needed more. Sometimes when they got too close they would share a quick kiss before coming back to focus on Jeongguk, who was panting already. Taehyung knew he was close, he knew because the younger started mumbling nonsense, because the head of his cock was oversensitive and when both swirled their tongues together over the tip he bucked his hips forward involuntary. But he didn’t know why he didn’t told them that, if they keep doing that he would cum at any time. He decided that maybe Jeongguk wouldn’t care if he cums as long as they never stop.

 

Taehyung took Jeongguk’s lenght on his hand then and started pumping it, Jimin mirrored his action and played with the tip as he leaned on him. Taehyung closed his eyes and let Jimin lead the kiss, it was wet and messy. Funny how Jimin had told him that the secret of riling up was taking the time, doing things slow, but now he was dominating Taehyung’s tongue as they kissed. It was fierced, Taehyung had to pull away because the breath was knocked out of his lungs.

 

“You two are fucking hot” Jeongguk whined and only then he realised that he was still holding their napes, that he had been the one that pushed them together as they kiss. “I’m gonna cum”

 

And Jimin didn’t waste a second before he sunk his head on Jeongguk’s length and hummed as he waited for the white warm drops to fill his mouth. Jeongguk came with a loud desperate moan, spilling white on Jimin’s mouth but with his eyes focused on his boyfriend. He looked wrecked, his hair a mess and sweat forming on his temples, he could only describe as a work of art. Taehyung loved art. “You two are going to kill me” he said before throwing his head back to breathe.

 

When Jeongguk was done, Jimin moved away and kissed Taehyung without warning. When he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss he felt the bitterness of Jeongguk’s cum on his mouth, he took it without hesitation and tasted it in Jimin’s mouth. He had tried Jeongguk’s cum before but there was something about sharing it with someone else that made it taste better, he didn’t even grimace when he swallowed. He wanted more and when he moved away and saw cum still dripping from Jimin’s chin he couldn’t help but lick it. “You are gross” Jimin said, but there was no harshness in his voice.

 

“My boyfriend cummed on your mouth and you call me gross Jiminie?” Jimin smirked at the answer and grabbed Taehyung’s collar, pulling him down on the bed.

 

“You loved tasting him in my mouth don’t you?” Jimin kissed him one last time before focusing on his jaw, biting it as he made his way down his collarbones.

 

“Yeah” Taehyung gasped, slipping his hand under Jimin’s shirt, struggling to reach his abs and grunting “Fuck take this off”

 

“So demanding” Jimin rolled his eyes and looked at Jeongguk who just laughed before he took off his shirt, tossing it to the floor and coming to sit on Taehyung.

 

“My baby is needy isn’t he?” Jeongguk sat on the edge of the bed to let the other two boys more space.

 

“Fucking needy” Jimin breathed, and for a second Taehyung hesitated if he was talking about himself or Taehyung. 

 

“I trust you” He kissed Jimin’s temple, “make him feel good until he’s begging me to fuck him”

 

“Will do” Jimin left a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips before turning his attention back to Taehyung.

 

The younger was looking at Jimin in awe, his hand travelling from his bare chest down his sculpted body until he reached the hem of his pants. He tugged the hem, forcing Jimin to move on top of him. 

 

Jimin complied and started riding his thigh, soft moans leaving his mouth as a pool of precum started to stain his pants. Taehyung’s hands wandered all over Jimin, he played with the bud of his nipples until Jimin whined, his moves becoming uneven. It was a beautiful sight indeed, Jimin riding his thigh, his lips parted moaning Taehyung’s name. Yeah he loved how his name sounded on the older’s lips, he loved every bit of it.

 

Jeongguk must loved it too because when Taehyung turned his face at the side, the younger was rubbing himself lazily at the sight. Taehyung got bolder then, he didn’t know if it was Jimin’s moans or Jeongguk getting off just looking at them but he felt like putting on a show for his boyfriend. 

 

He grabbed Jimin’s neck and pulled him down so their lips were brushing, Jimin’s eyes were dark and his lips were parted, soft puffs of air hitting his lips while his hand guided every single thrust. He forced Jimin’s face to his side so he could see Jeongguk through his half lidded eyes, “You promised him you would make me scream, but look at yourself riding my thigh like a horny teenager” he whispered to his ear loud enough for his boyfriend to hear.

 

“T-taehyung” Jimin whined but Taehyung shook his head.

 

“You would look even prettier riding my cock, how about that?” This time his voice dropped lower, so he was sure Jimin was the only one who could hear him. Jimin nodded but he looked more like he was pleading.

 

Taehyung pushed his pants down while Jimin did the same. This was the first time he had got fully naked in front of him, and Taehyung couldn’t take his eyes off the older boy. He was breathtaking, both could agree.

 

Jimin didn’t need to ask Jeongguk for the lube for the younger had already picked it, remembering it from the last time.

 

“Come here” Taehyung ordered and Jimin complied, lying on top of Taehyung, their chests pressed together and his puckered hole fully exposed to Jeongguk.

 

Taehyung started smearing the lube over the rim and Jimin shivered, because he didn’t even bother to warm it before, “S-start with two” Jimin pleaded, and Taehyung did as told, pushing two slender fingers inside Jimin. He wasn’t as tight as he had thought but the other boy still moaned at the feeling of getting stretched out. “Does it hurt?” Taehyung checked but Jimin shook his head. 

 

“I love it when it hurts” Jimin confessed but he didn’t seem shy about it, just making his point clear.

 

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I add another one huh?” But Taehyung didn’t wait for an answer because he was already pushing the third finger inside. Jimin screamed, and it sounded broken. He scissored his fingers inside Jimin just like the older had told Jeongguk to do the last time.

 

“Yeah just like that” Jimin moaned, burying his face on Taehyung’s shoulder and biting his neck when he reached his prostate, “fuck you are so good”

 

“I had a great teacher” Taehyung smirked.

 

“Great teacher huh?” Jimin reached his hand down to wrap it around Taehyung’s neglected erection and started jacking him off.

 

“The fucking best” Taehyung breathed when Jimin adjusted his ministrations to meet the pace of Taehyung’s fingers inside him.

 

“Are we all clean?” Jimin asked when Taehyung pulled his fingers out, ready to bring things further. Because as much as he loved the feeling of Jimin losing his composure over him, he really needed the younger to fuck him now.

 

“Yeah just sit on it already” Taehyung didn’t care how desperate he sounded, the least when Jimin aligned his entrance just the next instant, because he wasn’t the only one who needed release there.

 

When Jimin lowered his body slowly on his cock, Taehyung hissed because of the change of pressure, but he didn’t have time to compose himself before Jimin started riding him. His started slow but deep, moving until the tip nearly slips off just to sink down in one go, hitting his own prostate.

 

“F-fuck Jimin” Taehyung shivered, because the feeling was intense, having Jimin on top of him was intense, having Jeongguk looking at him as he was getting fucked by his best friend was intense.

 

“Tae you are so big” Jimin purred, the sound travelled down his body to his twitching cock, “Fill me up so good fuck”

 

Taehyung was becoming impatient because Jimin riding him was not hard enough, the sound of his cheeks slapping his tights was not loud enough, the warmness of being inside him was not hot enough. He wanted more, he needed more. He grabbed Jimin’s cheeks and spread them so his cock could sunk deeper inside him, Jimin’s reaction was instant, falling forward without never stopping to move his hips. “Faster ngh...harder”

 

“Faster or harder?”

 

“I don’t care just do something”

 

Taehyung then started to fuck into him harder, meeting his thrusts and mumbling encouraging words, which only made Jimin moan a series of fucks and harder. Taehyung complied. His eyes closed, so he could only feel. He didn’t see Jeongguk moving behind Jimin, he didn’t see the younger kissing Jimin’s back, he didn’t see him until he felt the coldness of the lube as he slid one finger inside him.

 

“F-fuck Jeongguk” Taehyung shuddered and for a second he faltered, losing the rhythm of his pace.

 

Jimin looked around and saw what Jeongguk was doing and decided it wasn’t a good time to stop, so he kept on pounding into Taehyung while the other boy was getting stretched out. “Mmm Tae you are doing so good” Jimin encouraged the younger, “you look so beautiful with Jeongguk’s fingers on you fuck”

 

Taehyung’s mind clouded and he couldn’t process what was happening until he felt Jeongguk sliding inside him, and it was too much to take in, he couldn’t focus. He didn’t know what he felt more, Jimin riding his cock or Jeongguk filling him up so good, but he couldn’t react. His body stiffen at the amount of pleasure he was given, too overwhelming. It got him feeling a different kind of way because there was Jeongguk, thrusting his hips forward just like he usually does, sometimes his hands holding Taehyung’s waist in the most caring way. But there was also Jimin, sitting on top of him, sinking his nails on Taehyung’s shoulders, far from caring it was desperate. There was a big difference from sex with and without love. But experiencing both at the same time was thrilling.

 

Taehyung was going to cum soon, too soon because he was feeling too much at the same time. “Jimin I’m gonna cum fuck Jeongguk I”

 

“Wanna fill me up?” Jimin whined and Taehyung didn’t know if it was a question or a suggestion but he was feeling like it was more likely to be the latter.

 

“You are fucking loud” Jeongguk growled and Taehyung opened his eyes to find him shoving two fingers on Jimin’s mouth to shut the older up. His other hand was on Jimin’s waist, guiding Jimin to move on Taehyung’s cock at the same pace as him.

 

“H-hoseok makes me ah go...go louder” Jimin mumbled between Jeongguk’s fingers, spit falling down the sides of his mouth. The sight has Taehyung cumming hard inside Jimin with a loud cry, his body trembling. This time he didn’t regret that the name that slipped his mouth was Jimin’s and not Jeongguk’s.

 

“Yeah?” Jimin nodded, “We’ll see about that” Jeongguk didn’t even let Jimin ride through Taehyung’s orgasm, he pulled out and pushed Jimin up, throwing him to the bed and caging him under. He looked for any sign of discomfort from the older but he only found eyes shining with expectation as he leaned down and pushed himself inside.

 

“Fuck J-jeongguk” Jimin cried, because Jeongguk didn’t go easy on him, no. Taehyung saw how his boyfriend pushed Jimin’s legs up to his chest, to rub his cock deeper inside. Jimin threw his head back and started crying out Jeongguk’s name like a mantra. He did get louder, but his eyes were on Jeongguk. Taehyung thought if this is how he looked when he was fucking Taehyung, he wished so, because Jeongguk looked perfect, body warm and sweaty. He was frowning because he was too focused but the action made him look angry and Taehyung knew that image would be printed in the back of his eyes for the rest of his life.

 

“Touch me please” Jimin turned his face at Taehyung who was still catching his breath. He moved clumsily to Jimin’s side and wrapped his hand to Jimin’s swollen cock. The smaller boy shuddered under his touch and he felt proud because Jimin looked wrecked, and he had done this with Jeongguk, it was somehow empowering. Realising the power he had over his best friend, how desperate he sounded for him to move his hand and make him cum. All about Jimin’s reactions made everything worth it.

 

“Baby don’t let him cum until I’m done okay?”

 

Taehyung nodded and moved his hand slowly, sometimes pressing his fist tighter on the base to prevent the older for cumming. He felt a little guilty because he knew it hurted when you weren’t allowed to cum but he remembered Jimin’s words, that he liked it when it hurts and all his worries washed away.

 

“Fuck how can you be this tight after having Taehyung already?” Jeongguk was close, his body was shaking involuntary when his cock rubbed against Jimin’s prostate. Jimin kept whining, there were tears at the corners of his eyes because of Jeongguk’s intense thrusts. Taehyung thought he could spend all day watching them like this.

 

“S-shut up and f-fuck him”

 

“Bossy” Taehyung laughed, pushing Jimin’s hair back softly.

 

“Yeah he’s a fucking brat that’s what he is” Jeongguk spat, his eyes locked with Jimin’s.

 

“This brat could make your boyfriend go on his knees with just a flick of fingers” Jimin grunted, Taehyung knew he didn’t meant it. He knew he only said it to make Jeongguk fuck him harder, and considering the way Jeongguk grabbed Jimin’s neck he had succeeded.

 

“The difference is that he could ask first, not like you” Jeongguk pronounced every word with a thrust of his hips, “getting fucked by two guys just like the little slut you are huh?”

 

Taehyung was a little afraid that Jimin didn’t like the way Jeongguk was talking to him, but Jimin squirmed, his hands moving to Jeongguk’s sides to bring him down with him,pushing him further inside.

 

“Jeongguk p-please, cum in me please ah”

 

His second orgasm hit him like a wave, he didn’t cum as much as the first time but enough to fill Jimin again. When he took his cock out it was full of it, he didn’t know how much it was his and how much it was Taehyung’s, but the sensation of wetness was pleasing.

 

“C’mon hyung” Jeongguk wrapped his hand over Taehyung’s as he flickered his wrist up and down, Jimin’s length, “cum for us”. This time his voice was like a murmur, soft and soothing.

 

“Yeah hyung you are being so good” Taehyung whispered to his ear, kissing his temple as Jimin came undone under their touch.

 

They remained like that for some minutes, a mess of tangled limbs in the bed. Jimin was in the middle, catching his breath against Taehyung’s chest with Jeongguk playing with the black locks of his hair.

 

Taehyung liked it, the afterglow of the sex was a different experience, it made everything look so much simpler. As if he could forget that he had just had a threesome with his boyfriend and his best friend, as if he could forget that instead of resolving the sexual tension between them he felt like he found out a new liking. He didn’t know why but he wanted this, he wanted the hot make out sessions, the rough sex but also the calmness of having two people cuddling him afterwards. This time, Taehyung didn’t try to hide what he thought.

 

“I want to repeat it” He said without thinking, because it was easier that way. If he overthinks it too much it will happen like last time, a molehill would turn into a mountain, and he doesn’t like to keep more secrets than necessary.

 

“And we will, just let me recover please” Jimin mumbled.

 

“I don’t mean now, that too” Taehyung breathed hard and put his thoughts in order before talking again, “I mean I would like to do this again, a-and often if possible”

 

“Are you sure? I mean is not that I wouldn’t like it but you two have a really cute and healthy relationship I don’t want to get in between”

 

“Too late for that don’t you think?” Jeongguk laughed and Taehyung loved the sound of it, because he wasn’t mad at his confession, he seemed just as relaxed and pleased as him. “You said I remind you of Hoseok, and I think that now I get how he feels about sharing, as long as he loves me” Jeongguk reached out his hand and held Taehyung’s over Jimin’s waist, “I don’t really care about anything else”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW OF YOU LIKED IT BUT I GOTTA BRING THE THREESOME
> 
> Comments are always highly appreciated
> 
> You can always come and scream at my twitter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing a second part of this with a REAL THREESOME but it depends on you, so tell me if you want it or not.
> 
> Please comments always help a write to improve (i'm not native english speaker so please be nice uwu)
> 
> Hope you like it and give it a lot of kudos hahaha
> 
> You can always come and scream at my twitter


End file.
